Half a Girl
by pistolheart
Summary: Harry discovers he has an extremely unique form of an Animagus. Will he embrace this other form over his own? And how will Mr Draco Malfy react? Girl Harry/ Draco eventually. Maybe some regular Harry/Draco too. Slash! Rating will go up.
1. Return to the School

**Title**: Half a Girl

**Author**: pistolheart! Me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. Otherwise I'd just write my own books and publish them and get tons of money. Instead I'm going to get my happiness by allowing you to tell me how much you love my story instead ;)

**Rating**: I'll rate it T for now, I might change it later on. I'm not sure yet. It's going to depend on where this story goes.

**Spoilers**: Hmm, well I'll probably have references to all of the books. However, I'm not going to deal with all the deaths and such. I want to put in some of the lovely Freddy and Sirius :D

**Pairings**: femHarry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This is a slash fic, kind of. I will have Harry as a female soooo it's a little different. But, don't complain if you don't like it. Just don't read it how simple is that?

**Summary**: When Harry discovers he has a strange animagus of his own, will he choose to embrace it for all it's worth? This is post Voldemort, but back at Hogwarts.

**AN**: Hello! So I'm putting off writing the other stories I have swimming around in my mind in preference for this one. Which came to me in a dream. Okay, not really. Actually I really don't know where this story is going to lead. No idea at all. I'm just going to start and see where it goes. If it sucks horribly, I'll erase it and that will be the end of it. But till then, lets see where this adventure leads me shall we? Now without further ado….. Let the story begin!!!

* * *

"Harry mate! Wake up! We've got to get going if we're going to make it on time." Harry groaned and rolled over ignoring his best friend Ron as he tried to catch a few more minutes of shut eye before he absolutely had to get out of his warm bed.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron groaned exasperatedly as he pulled the blankets off of Harry's bed and tossed them across the room. "We can't be late! I want to get to the station so I can see Hermione! I've missed her!" He whined at his best friend.

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed, glaring daggers at the tall red head who was roaming around the room haphazardly tossing random articles of clothing back at his trunk. "It's not like you haven't seen her in years, Ron. It's only been a little over a week. I don't see what the big hurry is, she'll look exactly the same."

Hermione had left the week before to visit her parents in Australia before she returned to school for the year. Even after she had fixed their memories so that they knew who she was again, they had found that they loved living Down Under and had decided to stay there instead of returning with Hermione to London. Initially, Hermione had worried that she had accidentally affected their memories for the worst. But, she had eventually settled down upon realizing her parents were themselves again, they just loved the Australian Outback.

Ron glared at his best friend in disgust, "Really Harry, just because _you_ can't seem to fall in love doesn't mean you have to be mad at the rest us because we found out we could love someone!" He snapped turning back to close his trunk.

Harry sighed. He knew Ron was still angry at him for deciding not to rekindle his relationship with Ginny at the end of the war. Ginny was great, but at the end of the war Harry had found himself completely disinterested in dating anyone. Ginny had understood, in fact she had been okay with it really. She and Justin Finch-Fletchley had begun to date happily soon after Harry broke things off between the two of them for good.

Ron however, had had different plans. He pictured he and Hermione going out on double dates and having a double wedding with Harry and Ginny. He was sorely disappointed that that no longer seemed to be the direction of their future.

Harry grabbed his wand from the table next to his bed. He had decided to stay a few weeks with the Weasley family before heading off for his final year at Hogwarts. He hadn't really wanted to return, however, he found he missed the halls too much to just drop out before his graduation.

Getting out of bed slowly he peered around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything then stood up and grabbed his trunk to start pulling downstairs.

"Eh! Harry we're of age now! Remember?" Ron called.

Harry whirled around to see Ron walking past holding his wand. "Erm, Ron. Where is your trunk at?" Harry said peering behind his friend.

"I shrunk it mate! As you should too! It'll be much quicker to travel without lugging our big trunks behind us. Then we get to see Hermione that much quicker." Ron winked at Harry and heading downstairs called behind him. "You've got ten minutes to get out to the apparition point or I'm leaving without you!"

Harry sighed and turned shrinking his own trunk and slipping it into his pocket before bounding after Ron. _'I should let him leave without me. See the lecture Hermione gives him then'_ he thought as he grabbed a bagel from the kitchen table.

"Oh Harry dear! There you are. Come here and give me a hug before you leave." Molly Weasley stepped out of the kitchen drying her hands and holding them out to her surrogate son.

Hare gratefully stepped into the embrace and giving Molly a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away. "Now don't go getting in trouble this year Harry. Oh, and don't be a stranger! I expect to see you every holiday that I can okay?" She peered into his eyes waiting for a reply.

"Of course I'll come visit every holiday Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't stay away from your cooking if I tried." He smiled and hugged her one more time before taking off after Ron.

"It's about time you made it out here mate! I think my mum spends more time saying goodbye to you than me." Ron chuckled as stepped into the garage. He and Ginny were standing by the far left wall waiting for him.

"Oh shush Ron! You know that's not true. She spends about thirty minutes telling us goodbye every year. You'd think we weren't returning." Ginny chided turning to look at Harry. "Are you ready? I'm going to be side along apparating with Ron since I haven't taken the test yet."

Harry grinned at her and stepped up with the two of them. "I'm ready when you two are." With that Harry popped out of the garage leaving the siblings behind.

Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny "If he gets to Hermione before I do, I'm blaming you!" He said and the two also popped leaving and empty garage behind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sneered at the underclassmen running around him on the platform 9 ¾. '_Every year these kids act as if the train will leave them if they don't run around like lunatics getting their goodbyes in_' he thought watching a second year hurriedly hug her mum goodbye.

He turned around in time to see Blaise Zabini approaching him. "Hey Draco. I can't lie. I didn't expect you to return this year." Blaise smiling tentatively at the Slytherin.

"Well I obviously didn't particularly want to. However, my parents insisted that I return for my final year if only to prove the Malfoy worth to the rest of the wizarding society." Draco sneered, glaring at nothing and no one in particular.

"Sorry about that must stink. At least you aren't alone though. It seems that most everyone came back again this year. I saw Crabbe and Parkinson snogging near the back of train a few minutes ago, and Goyle was nearby talking to Bulstrode." Blaise smirked.

Draco's head shot back to peer at him. "Pansy and Crabbe? Sure can't say I saw that one coming. At least that means she'll finally be leaving me alone. This year."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Draco. She's been seen snogging half of our class and yet she's still managed to remain obsessed with you all these years."

Draco sighed, "yeah I know but it is still nice to wish every now and then isn't it? I mean I dumped the girl four years ago."

"Yeah, after you made her fall hopelessly in love with you" Blaise snorted and patting the annoyed Slytherin on the shoulder walked off towards the trains.

Draco sighed and adjusted his Head Boy badge. If Pansy was still attached to him this year it was going to be altogether unbearable. It had been okay when he'd had something to gain from being with the girl. Now that the Great War was over though, Pansy constantly hanging all over his arm was sure to drive him crazy.

"Oh good you're here already." Draco sneered at the immensely obnoxious bossy voice behind him and whirled around to stare at none other than bushy haired Hermione Granger. Okay he had to admit, her hair wasn't exactly bushy anymore and her body had filled out to finally be proportional. In fact, if it weren't for her annoying personality, Draco would have even considered the Mudblood to be extremely hot.

"Why yes Granger I am here. Obviously. Is there something I can help you with." He smirked at her face as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Actually, yes Malfoy. There is." she snarled back at him. "I wanted to know which shift you want to take patrolling the train. I don't really have a preference but I haven't seen my boyfriend in over a week and was kind of hoping for the second shift.

Draco sighed. He had forgotten that as the official Head Boy of Hogwarts he and Hermione would have to spend the ride making sure that none of the students on the train were being too stupid. He wouldn't have minded, except the students were extra excited about the school being restored again to its original state this year. Already kids were running and screaming to each other at the top of their lungs.

"Fine whatever, Granger! I really don't care. If you aren't out there after exactly two hours though, I will castrate your boyfriend." Draco growled at her.

"Thanks Malfoy! I owe you won. I guess." Hermione smiled sincerely at the scowling blond in front of her.

"Oy! Hermione love over here!" Hermione and Draco both turned around around to see Ron waving at her with Harry and Ginny standing behind him.

"Just remember Granger! You're shift starts at exactly 3:00 if you want to still have a boy for a boyfriend." Draco threatened as he turned and walked towards the train leaving Hermione to her friends.

* * *

"Harry, do you see Justin anywhere? I've been looking for him since we got the platform." Ginny broke into Harry's thoughts as he stared disinterestedly at the train looming in front of him.

"No, sorry Gin, I haven't been looking really. Did you try over with the other Hufflepuffs? I'm willing to bet he went to greet them." He turned to look at the youngest Weasley standing next to him.

Ginny had really matured since the War. She had always been slightly clingy and needy. Obviously spoiled being the youngest child and only daughter in the large Weasley clan. However, the war had really allowed her to grow up mentally. She had become a very respectable young woman who easily helped others without blinking an eyelash.

"Are you okay Harry?" She asked worriedly. "You've been extremely quiet since we got here. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry smiled and ruffled her hair. "Gin, I'm just trying to decide if I really want to deal with the hours of praise I'll be receiving. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now go find your boyfriend before Hannah Abbot does. You know she's always had a thing for him too."

Ginny grinned at him "I've got him wrapped. No Hufflepuff girl can push her way into my relationship with him." She quickly hugged Harry before heading off towards the group of Hufflepuffs standing on the platform.

Harry watched her go thinking about how much everyone had changed because of the war. He was worried about the praise. He was also worried about how different it would be this year because of the changed personalities of the students who faced the war the previous year. He hoped the school would be able to regroup and pull together to make the year a happy one, despite some of the hard memories from the year.

"See mate! I told you that you didn't really want to break things off with her for good. But dd you listen to me? No! Because Ron never knows what he's talking about." Harry turned to see Ron with grinning at him with his arm securely wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Sorry Ron, wrong again. I was just thinking how great it is that she found someone to love her the way she deserves." Harry winked at his friends and turned towards the train. "Lets go, I want to try to find an empty compartment if I can."

He and his two best friends boarded the train, immediately heading for the end of it where compartments always tended to be empty. Once they found an empty compartment they all resized their trunks to their normal sizes and stowed them away for the ride. Harry collapsed on a seat by the window while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side still attached at the hip. They immediately started snogging again much to Harry's disgust.

"Ugh! You guys, seriously must you go at it right in front of me like that? I really don't need a private show."

Hermione pulled back grinning sheepishly at her best friend. Ron however, refused to relent. "Can you blame us Harry? I missed her! If you can't watch it, I suggest you leave us alone for a little bit!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped smacking him on the shoulder. "Harry, I'm sorry. We'll stop for you. We were just excited to see each other is all."

Harry grinned knowingly at his best friend who was making get lost signals behind Hermione's back. "You know, I actually kind of feel like walking to the front to see if I can find Neville or Luna. I'll be back in a little bit. You guys have fun." He headed for the door. "Oh, and Ron, stay clothed."

He laughed as Hermione threw a book at the compartment door that he was already shutting behind him as he made his way out into the hall.

He saw Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas heading into a compartment a little ahead of him and headed their way. "Hey Harry!" Dean called turning to see the Gryffindor heading their way. Luna gave him a dazed, but sincere smile and held the compartment door open for him.

Inside he also found Seamus and Neville sitting around bickering about the quid ditch game that they had been to the week before.

"I'm telling you Neville! The Refs were cheating in favor of the Appleby Arrows! If it hadn't been for that the Cannons would have won fair and square!" Seamus was exclaiming.

"They definitely were not favoring the Arrows! The Chudley Cannons deserved all those fouls. They were being completely wicked the whole lot of them! Oy! Hi Harry! How are you doing?" Neville glanced up noticing Harry laughing at their conversation.

"I'm doing great Neville and hello Seamus," he laughed "I personally side with Neville on this one, but only because Ron is so obsessed with the Cannons it's annoying."

The three friends laughed as Dean and Luna, having stowed away their luggage, sat down on the two remaining seats leaving Harry standing by the door.

"I'm surprised you actually returned Harry. We heard you could have gone straight in to Auror training, since you did win the war." Dean said smiling up at his fellow Gryffindor.

"I could have, but I decided to go ahead and finish my education first. It felt important to me somehow." Harry laughed at Seamus' expression which clearly said if he'd been given the chance he would have left this year.

"Oh, Harry! Did I tell you in my last owl about the Imoogi that I befriended?" Luna spoke up suddenly. "When I first saw it I thought it was a dragon, but he forgave me and blessed me with good luck. Is that not so nice of him?"

"Erm, yeah Luna! That's great to hear." Harry replied, shooting a perplexed look at his fellow friends.

Luna however didn't seem to notice, or care about the silent interaction between the four as she had pulled out three large green braided strings. "Take these," she said handing each of the boys one, "tie them around your ankle and the Imoogi will bestow his good luck to you too.

The boys each took the strings and good naturedly tied them around their ankles smiling at each other in silent laughter as Luna happily stared out the window. "Those Carckle Dust Fairy's sure are out heavy today, be sure they don't steal your thoughts."

"I'll watch for that, Luna." Harry replied as his other three friends bit their tongues to keep from laughing out loud. "I think I'm going to go see who else I can find you guys. I'll see you later.

Harry stepped out of the compartment and headed back towards his own. It had now been an hour since he had left Ron and Hermione alone and he hoped that they had finished greeting each other. As he steep towards the door he here muffled laughter however and paused.

"Those two never stop these days do they Potter?" Harry whirled around to see Malfoy smirking at him.

"They just haven't seen each other in awhile is all," Harry carefully replied. "They'll cool down eventually."

He watched Malfoy's smirk grow even larger at his comment and wondered where the two stood in terms of friendship. Harry had saved Malfoy not once but twice during the war and had also testified to keep his family out of Azkaban. Despite this, he wasn't positive that their long lasting antagonistic behavior towards each other was truthfully over.

"Yeah well, as long as I don't have to see it. I think I'd puke watching those two going at it. What a horrid sight." Malfoy half grimaced half laughed as he turned around and headed back towards the front of the train.

Harry sighed and knocked on the compartment door lightly instead of barging in on his two friends.

After a few minutes of shuffling the door flung open. "Oh Harry! Your back quickly!" Hermione smiled and stepped aside to let him in. Her hair was slightly messed up and Ron's face was flushed.

Harry looked at them both and laughed, "You both are going to end up making a mini Romione at this rate."

* * *

Draco sighed as he slid into an empty compartment and relaxed at last. In the past four hours he had dealt with three first years crying because they already missed their parents, a cat fight between two 4th year girls who had discovered they were both dating the same 5th year boy, and endless poorly attempted spells that needed him to come clean up after them.

He took off his shoes and leaned back against the window resting his eyes. If only it could be that easy for him to return to his fun antics on the train with his friends. However, he seemed to have lost all of his thirst for mischief making and really only wanted to be alone.

'_Stupid Potter, and his stupid war.'_ He thought bitterly, '_If it weren't for that war making me grow up, I could still be as careless as I ever was in the past._'

At that moment his compartment door creaked open and he opened his eyes to see Pansy Parkinson sidle into the room with him.

"Hi Drakie! I thought you might need some company. Besides the rest of the guys were getting kind of annoying. Goyle and Millicent just wanted to play chess with each other, and Crabbe only wanted to make out. To tell you the truth I'm not that fond of making out with him. He really is a horrid kisser, slobbering everywhere. Unlike someone else I know." She winked at Draco suggestively and sat down half on top of his lap.

"Pansy Please!" Draco shoved her back over on to the her seat. "I just got off duty and I'm hot and exhausted. I really just want some peace and quiet right now.

"Oh poor Drakie! That stinks that you had to spend half of the right up here yelling at pesky kids! Don't worry! I'll make you forget all about them very quickly!" Pansy announced throwing her arms around Draco and Attempting to give him a kiss right on his lips.

"Ugh! Parkinson!" Draco ungracefully pushed her off of him and stood up moving as far away from her as the compartment would allow him to.

Pansy just stared at him, her eyes dancing between incredulity and anger at being rejected. After a few minutes the later seemed to win out and her pug face seemed to transform into a foll out glare.

"I can't believe you Malfoy!" she spat out his surname "I come to comfort you and all you do is shove me away like a smelly blast ended skrewt! I don't know what has gotten in to you, but I don't like it one bit! Now, I'll lave you alone for a little bit, but you had set your priorities straight here mighty quickly. If you don't… well… you don't _want_ to know what I might do!"

With that Pansy threw him once last hurt look then turned and stormed out of the compartment slamming the door closed behind her.

Draco flinched as he watched her leave. He was used to her angry outbursts by now. He had been dealing with them for four years now. She refused to believe things between the two of them were over and hated that Draco tried to push her away. However, Pansy was nothing if not a true Slytherin, and she was true to her word. Draco would regret it if he pissed her off again in the near future.

He sighed sitting back down and trying to rest his eyes once again. But, after only five minutes the compartment doors slid open again.

"Really Pansy, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to be alone. Please, just don't leave me in here until we get to the school." He growled not even bothering to look the doors.

"Oh! Um, Sorry! I thought this compartment was empty. I'll leave you alone Malfoy."

Draco's eyes flew open as he glared at the raven haired Gryffindor standing at the entrance.

"Potter!" He snapped, "What are you doing in here."

"Well, Malfoy!" Harry replied with just as much venom in his voice, "I was actually trying to get some quiet. From Ron's arguing with Ginny."

Draco smirked. "What's the red haired _slut_ done this time?" He snarled, knowing full well Harry had dated Ginny the year before.

"Ginny is _not_ a slut! Ron is just being an overprotective brother thank you very much Malfoy!" Harry growled, narrowing his eyes and the blond haired boy.

At once Draco was tired of the confrontation. "Fine then, you can stay in here if you'd like. Just leave me alone. I'm trying to get some rest." He gestured for Harry to take a seat on the other side of the compartment.

Harry hesitated for a minute, but, seeing the smirk on Malfoy's face, he flopped down in the seat. "Fine by me."

* * *

Harry sat rigidly in the compartment staring curiously at the blond in front of him. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to accept the invitation and stay with Draco Malfoy of all people. They hated each other. Yet, here they both sat alone in a compartment, hidden away from the rest of the school.

Harry had been trying to escape the angry fight that was brewing between Ron and Ginny. Ron had walked into her compartment to find her heavily snogging and petting Just Finch-Fletchley. Ron had gone of on her and, since then, they two had been yelling at each other loud enough for half of the train to hear their argument.

Harry hadn't wanted to get mixed in with their fight, and quietly slipped out. He'd gone to the very back of the train to the only known empty compartment. Of course it hadn't been empty. But, here he stayed in the company of his life rival.

Malfoy seemed to have fallen asleep. He was now resting with his eyes gently closed his blond eye lashes just lightly touching the soft skin beneath his eyes. His mouth had fallen slightly open and he was sighing slightly every time he exhaled. Despite this, his arms still remained tightly crossed around him as he sat as far as he could from Harry.

Harry found himself studying the blond hair on the Slytherin curiously. He had never been able to understand why it was that Draco Malfoy's hair had always attracted him. It did though. He kept it longer than he had in the past. A small piece lightly fell over his face while the rest remained perfectly slicked back. Harry had never been able to understand why it was that Malfoy never seemed to have a piece of hair not glinting perfectly in the sunlight.

Suddenly the train hit a bump in the track and Malfoy jerked up. "What the hell was that?"

"Probably just some rough footing Malfoy, no need to panic like that." Harry replied smirking lightly at the panicked look in the steel gray eyes across from him.

"Stuff it Potter! I'm not panicking." Malfoy growled narrowing his eyes.

Harry just smirked even larger then stood up to leave. "You best fix your robes Malfoy. We'll be there in a few minutes and you seem to have drooled quite a bit during your nap."

He laughed as he heard Malfoy cursing under his breath and stepped out of the compartment to go find Ron.

"Hey mate! Where have you been? I needed you to help me tell Ginny off earlier." Ron snapped when Harry entered his compartment again.

"I was avoiding being dragged into your argument is all, Ron. Are we going to wait for Hermione or just go ahead and grab a carriage up to the castle and meet her there?"

"She said she'd be a while since she has to make sure all the first years get to their boats, so we can go ahead and just meet her at the castle." Ron's face immediately softened at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Okay, well lets head off then. I want to try to catch a carriage that's still empty."

With that the two friends joined the rest of the school standing in line to get off of the train as it slowly pulled to a stop. After about five minutes of pushing and shoving the boys stepped out into the fresh early fall air.

"First years! Follow me this way! All first years!" They turned at the familiar boom of Hagrid's voice and smiled. "Oh 'ello Harry and Ron!" Hagrid beamed at the two boys quickly before turning back to the tiny first year students milling around him as Hermione ushered them that way.

"Harry come on! I want to eat something I'm starving!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the carriages waiting for the older students at the top of the hill.

"Hi Harry! Ron!" Parvati and Padma Patil giggled as they ran past the boys batting their eyes at them flirtatiously.

"Um, hi girls?" Harry shot Ron a look as Ron pretended to be nauseous at the sight of the giggling twins.

"You know Ron, Lavender says she might give you a second chance if you asked her nicely enough. I think she's really missed you." Parvati smiled sweetly at the fuming red head boy before turning to prance off towards her friends.

"Now where does she get off saying something like that! Everyone who matters _knows_ I'm completely in love with Hermione! I could go kick someone. Really Harry what were you thinking allowing me to date Lavender all that time?" Ron raved as he glared daggers at the girls retreating backs.

"I can't say I realized I was in charge of your love life Ron. Oh there's an empty carriage over that way." He and Ron headed towards carriage about fifty feet to their left.

"I sure hope the sorting goes quickly, I feel like I haven't eaten anything in days." Ron commented as their carriage set off towards the school.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was fun. I know this chapter was a little bit short. But, it's kind of the prologue. I didn't want to start any of the meat of the story yet. But let me know what you think!! I love to hear from you!! Oh and ideas and such, those are very appreciated too.

Luna's Imoogi is adorable really. I read up on them. They were supposed to become dragons, but were cursed and couldn't make the full transition. Although movies usually make them out to be evil snake/dragon like animals. I'm going with the actual myths behind them that they are actually quite benevolent and friendly. Oh and they do grant good luck to those that see them too.

Give me some feedback and I'll love you forever! Don't worry, there will be more Draco/Harry soon!!!!!

**Next chapter:** The feast and returning to classes.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it duh! The story I do, the characters, places, and things all belong to JKR

**A/N:** Aw, Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I try to respond to them all, so if I missed you just yell at me. Oh and I know there's a bunch of you reading, I see you getting alerts. So you should tell me what you think ;)

Anyways, so, so, so, sorry for the like long delay between these first two chapters! I totally hit a writers block, well not really. Just this chapter was difficult for me to write. I was trying to think up ideas and my brain just wasn't giving me anything. On the other hand I have been scribbling down other scenes for later chapters consistently. So I have a ton of tuff coming up soon. I just hate those first few chapter where it's all introductory stuff.

Finally, what'd you all think of HBP?!?!?! I actually loved it. I have never gone to the movies expecting to see the book so I refuse to be disappointed. I thought they did a great job, even if I really wanted Harry and Draco to end up snogging in the middle somewhere. Oh well. Tell me your thoughts on the movie.

**Reviews:**

_A (it's got my interest, would like to see where it leads)_ I'm so glad you enjoyed it =D I can't wait to see where it leads either. Don't worry though I have some sort of idea I'm just not quite positive yet.

----

Draco stared forlornly out the window of his carriage as they drew closer and closer to the large castle looming in front of them. He had somehow ended up being stuffed into a carriage with Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, and a fifth year Slytherin girl that he could not remember the name of to save his life.

Why in the world had he allowed stupid Harry Potter to stay with him, while he taken a nap, of all things, while he was there. He was amazed Potter hadn't actually done anything to him. Sure, they had called a tentative truce at the end of the war. After all, Harry had saved his family from going to jail. Yet still, they were in no way friends now.

"Draco, hold Whiskers for a second, thanks!" Draco glared at Millicent as she dropped her 30 pound cat in his lap and started messing with her robes.

"Oh dear Lord, Millie! Don't tell me you're trying to make yourself look good for the feast. Who do you have your eyes on now?" The 5th year laughed as Millicent tried to pat down her hair.

" Stuff it Janie!" Millicent stopped messing with her hair and pulled her cat off of Draco's lap blushing. Nott immediately started snickering.

"I think you look nice Millicent. Don't worry." Draco couldn't believe he'd just said that. Neither could his companions. They all stared at him with jaws hanging slightly.

Malfoys did not, ever, compliment someone without something to gain for themselves. They were too good to compliment the lowly people below them. Yet, Draco had done just that. Without even thinking about it. What was wrong with him.

"Erm, thanks Draco?" Millicent finally managed to splutter out in her shock.

Draco figured he should try to redeem himself before he got an unwanted reputation. "Just don't put your dumb cat on my lap ever again to primp. Otherwise, he'll come back bald."

Millicent rolled her eyes and turned away from the blonde to stroke her cat.

Draco looked away from the three to stare back at the castle. What in the world was happening to him? He was turning into a big softie without trying to. He needed to stop this now. Pretty soon he'd be offering to carry Potty and the Weasel's books for them. That could not happen.

He vowed then not to be nice any longer. He was a Malfoy and would revert to his personality that he had always maintained. Even if it hurt him. He proudly puffed out his chest and raised his chin, being sure to show the world his aristocratic superiority once again.

A few minutes later their carriage pulled up in front of the castle doors and Draco pushed the others aside so he could hop down onto the ground and begin to quickly direct younger students into the school.

Surreptitiously, he watched as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley made their way from a nearby carriage straight into the school without even glancing around. Draco wanted to laugh at how many of the younger girls, and even a few of the older girls, swooned and patted their hair in attempts to catch the attention of the Boy-Who-Lived hero of their world. Draco scowled as he listened to a few girls gossiping nearby.

"I hear he officially dumped that stupid Weasley girl and hasn't dated once since the war ended!" A tall girl with bleached blonde hair and brown eyes was whispering excitedly.

Her friend was tiny. She looked to only be around twelve or thirteen years old, but Draco was pretty sure she was a Ravenclaw only a year behind him. She smiled towards the door that Potter had just disappeared into, "Well, I needed a personal goal for this year and I believe I just finally found it. I'm going to get Harry Potter to notice and fall in love with me! Just think how jealous my sister would be. After all those years spent putting me down. I'm going to get the most famous wizard in the world." She fluffed her short brown hair and flashed a smile at her friend. "Come on lets go. I'm going to try to get a seat at our table near Harry. Maybe I can accidentally drop my fork or something."

The two girls laughed and headed inside. Draco glared after them. Stupid Potter, getting all the stupid girls in this school wishing he'd look at them. He irritably grabbed a small boy wearing Hufflepuff colors and pushed him towards the door. "Get inside," he growled, "are you wanting to miss the feast already?"

The little boy squeaked and rushed inside, but Draco was had forgotten about him. He was now glaring at a couple of 4th year Slytherin girls who also seemed to conspiring to capture Potter's heart.

He wasn't sure why he was so mad about all of the attention Harry was getting. He had absolutely no interest in any of the girls he'd overheard at all. Although, he had to admit the tiny Ravenclaw had caught his attention. He found he was immediately drawn for girls with dark brown or black hair and dark complexions. He enjoyed dating girls that had those physical traits because he found it contrasted beautifully with his own golden locks and ivory skin tone. It was the only reason he had even bothered with Pansy at all. She had dark hair that looked good with him in public.

Draco spun around as he heard a carriage pull up behind him confused a to why it was pulling in so late. His curious stare quickly turned to a pained grimace though, when Hermione Granger rushed out and headed straight for him.

"Sorry it took me so long, Malfoy. I had to help Hagrid round up the first years. Have you begun to check the carriages for stragglers yet?" She paused waiting for an answer. After a minute she sighed at his stony expression. "Fine, you check that half over there and I'll get these ones." she waved him away and began opening the doors to the carriages around her and checking inside.

Draco shrugged at her retreating back and headed over to check his half of the carriages. Still fuming in his head about the attention Potter was taking from him. He had decided that was why he was so angry and it made sense to him. So what if he didn't like those girls. They should still like him. He was after all a Malfoy. He owned much more money than anyone else nearby in the wizarding world. Girls should be clawing each other for a chance to date him. Not some stupid Potty, Potter.

He had only checked about five carriages when he heard some rustling from inside carriage in front of him. Cautiously he pulled out his wand and swing the door open. Then he just stopped and stared at the scene in front of him.

Ginny Weasley was straddling Justin Finch-Fletchley and was currently heavily grinding into him. Her robes were half pulled off, giving Malfoy a perfect shot of the skin on her back, much to his disgust. Her hair, had at once been in a pony tail. Now though, it seemed to have been half pulled out and raked through while the couple was snogging.

Justin, thankfully, still had all of his clothes on. His hair was pointing in every direction, but he didn't seem to notice. He had his eyes closed tightly and was leaning back against the carriage. One of his hands was obviously groping and squeezing Ginny's left breast while the other encircled her waist pulling her body tighter and closer to him.

Ginny was now unabashedly dry humping Justin while she leaned down and bit his neck between her teeth. Both were groaning and sighing every few seconds. Both were also completely oblivious to Draco.

Draco stood transfixed and completely disgusted at the sight in front of him. He had never been particularly interested in watching porn. Unlike his other mates who were known to use the _Voluptas Administratio_ charm, which Blaise Zabini had taught to all of the boys in their third year. It immediately allowed the caster to view a sexual scene inside their mind in an effort to 'give them pleasure' Blaise said his father had taught it to him, and it had become a commonly used charm for most of the boys in the Slytherin dorms.

Not for Draco though. He had always claimed that he preferred to be out doing the scenes than watching someone else have all of the fun. This wasn't particularly true though. Draco in fact hated the sight of people snogging and having sex. It utterly revolted him from the very idea of messing around with whomever he was dating in front of other people. He even refused to hold their hands sometimes. He also detested any public displays of affection from other people. And made a point of breaking up any couple he saw in the halls of the school.

Finally, Draco snapped out of his trance and muttered a quick spell to capture thirty seconds of the action on his wand. He figured he'd be able to use this at some point to blackmail Ginny if he wanted to. Otherwise, he would force her Weasel brother to watch it just to see the reaction. He figured it served her right for forcing him to have to see her snog Harry back in their sixth year. That was still a sight that haunted his dreams periodically.

Draco put his wand down and cleared his throat loudly in an effort to get the attention of the couple in front of him. "Hmm, PDA on school property, huh? He drawled as the couple hastily pulled away from each other and Ginny fixed her robes quickly. "Let's see that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Now get inside before I get angry."

"You can't take away 50 points from us for this Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked at his retreating back "I would understand say 15, maybe even 20, but 50 is just cheating!"

Draco had been prepared to walk on his merry way and continue checking the rest of his carriages. However, at her words he turned a sneering cold face back towards her. "Make that 60 points from Gryffindor for disrespect, and a weeks worth of detention for both of you." He drawled his face daring her to argue again.

Ginny bit her tongue hard and stood up. She caught Justin's hand and pushed past Draco and hopped onto the ground. Without a glance back at him she and Justin both headed into the castle.

Draco glared at them and quickly checked his remaining carriages before also making his way into the castle. As he walked into the Great Hall he immediately felt a cold glare baring into him and looked up. Ginny was now sitting between the Weasel and the Golden Boy. She was giving him a look that clearly stated, that she would hurt him if she was given the chance.

Draco scowled and walked over to his own table. He selected to sit between Blaise and Goyle, thankful that Pansy was at the other and of the table. His face lit up as he thought about the Weaselette's attitude towards him. He figured he now had perfect rights to show the Weasel just what a slut his sister was.

Happy to have found a way to mess up her life and completely enrage her annoying red-headed sniveling brother, Draco turned to watch as the new first years entered into the Great Hall led by Professor Flitwick.

----

Harry was confused. That was to say the least. Ginny had rushed into the Great Hall moments before glaring at anyone and everyone she passed. She had collapsed between Harry and an oblivious Ron, who was busy staring at the Great Hall entrance waiting for Hermione to appear.

At first Harry had just let Ginny sulk, knowing her temper. However, his curiosity spiked when Ginny got even angrier as Draco Malfoy and Hermione walked into the room and went to their respective seats.

He watched Ginny glaring and Malfoy as if hoping her stare would cause him to burst into flames. Malfoy watched her for a second scowling himself, then he turned and plopped in his seat. Moments later, Harry watched Malfoy break out into a genuine smile that screamed payback at anyone watching him.

Harry turned back to Ginny and was about to ask her what had happened when Professor Flitwick marched into the room carrying the sorting hat. He was followed by the new group of first years, all of whom looked positively frightened about being sorted.

Harry loved the sorting ceremony. It was probably his favorite part of returning to school every year. He instantly forgot about the whole problem with Ginny and Malfoy, and sat back ready to enjoy the sorting ceremony.

Professor Flitwick marched the nervous students straight up to the front of the room and asked them to line up. He then set the hat on the stool and stepped to the side to let the hat do its work.

For a second the hat just sat on the stool, appearing like any normal hat would. Then it twitched and opened its mouth and began to serenade the silent Great Hall with it's song.

_Oh many students have passed through here_

_And all of them the same_

_They tried me on to learn their fate_

_No matter from where they came_

_Each of them alike in ways_

_That bind us all together_

_Despite the way house we place them in_

_They have made new friends forever_

_For many, many years ago_

_Four distinctly different friends_

_Came together to create me_

_Where unique parts of them blend_

_The first was Godric Gryffindor_

_The most daring of them all_

_This brave and noble wizard_

_Chose courage to enthrall_

_The next was Helga Hufflepuff_

_A sweet and gentle witch_

_This loyal woman chose to find_

_The kind helpful very rich_

_Then there was Rowena Ravenclaw_

_This witch was wise and clever_

_She chose the shrewd and witty ones_

_For her house to endeavor_

_Finally Salazar Slytherin_

_An ambitious wizard indeed_

_He found the cunning children_

_In his house should proceed_

_So now dear student don't be shy_

_For I will start your way_

_Just place me on your head, don't fear_

_Where you belong, I will say_

_But don't believe your house alone_

_Is where your friends will lie_

_For you will find in every house_

_Are students who's friendship you should achieve._

_For Hogwarts is a school of love_

_Where we all must get along_

_Students bond together as one_

_Now this ends my sorting song!_

With that the students burst into applause while the hat took a couple of small bows before settling down back onto the stool.

Harry was only happy that the hat had not mentioned him or Voldemort this year. It had in the past years and he found it mighty embarrassing to say the least. He smiled at Ginny who seemed to have perked up a bit during the song, before turning his attention back to Flitwick.

Flitwick explained that each student would, upon hearing their name called, walk up and place the sorting hat upon their head and that the hat would then announce the house that each student would be lving in and taking classes with.

He then unrolled a parchment of paper that he held under his arm and read off the first name, "Ackart, Liam!"

A small boy with shaggy mouse brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward bravely and took the sorting hat from Professor Flitwick's hands. He sat down on the stool and placed it over his head where it fell completely covering his face.

The hat sat for about fifteen seconds before loudly yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry applauded loudly as the boy happily took the hat off of his head and ran over to sit down with the other Gryffindors smiling broadly.

Flitwick waited for the applause to die down before he once again looked down at his parchment. "Astley, Caroline!"

A tall red headed girl hesitantly stepped forward and took the hat. She had barely set it on her head when it loudly pronounced her a Ravenclaw. She quickly ran to the table and took the seat next to Luna who smiled at her briefly.

Quinn Bagley, a pixie-like blonde joined Slytherin next. Then Jared Carwen, a heavy-set, dark skinned boy joined Ravenclaw. Two identical twin girls, Ivy and Rosaline Cruz, were split between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Students continued to be sorted amongst the four houses until there were only four students left up there. Three boys and one girl who was tinier than any of the other new students had been.

Samuel Wands was sorted into Slytherin. Then Carson Wood was placed into Gryffindor. He took the empty seat next to Harry and immediately smiled at him.

"I know you! You played quidditch with my brother! Oliver Wood? Do you remember him? I'm not really into quid ditch the way he was. I'm kind of afraid of heights. But, I did see you play once and you were magnificent!

Harry smiled at the boy, surprised to be recognized for something other than his defeat against Voldemort. He then turned his attention in time to see Richard York be sorted into Hufflepuff.

This left only the tiny little girl standing in front of the whole school. Flitwick paused and looked at her. Then questioningly he looked up at Professor McGonagall who had stood up and made her way down next to him.

She leaned over and whispered something into his ear and he immediately began to nod in understanding.

"Ah, and we have a last minute addition to our list, miss Isabella Ogden!"

The little girl hesitated before stepping forward and taking the hat. It sat upon her head for a good seven minutes before finally, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She took off the hat and practically glided over to the table sitting in a seat that instantly raised to let her see over the table easier since she was so small.

Professor McGonagall waited for the applause to stop standing in front of the student body.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick for overseeing the sorting ceremony. I am glad to see such a wonderful turnout of new and returning students this year. Now as a warning to all new first years, and some of my more mischievous students, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited."

"Now, as I have taken over as Headmistress of the school, I would like to introduce everyone to the new Transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor head of House. Professor Rutgers! Please stand up and take a bow!"

A young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties stood up to the applause of the students. She bowed slightly and smiled warmly before retaking her seat. Harry heard Seamus informing Neville how lucky they were to have a hot witch for their new Head of House and smiled.

"Now then, Professor Snape has decided he would like to return to original role this year as our Potions teacher. Leaving out Defense Against the Dark Arts position to be taken by Professor Black!"

Harry looked up in surprise to see his godfather Sirius Black stand up at the table to the thunderous applause of the students. He hadn't know Sirius had decided to take a teaching position. In fact he hadn't spoken to Sirius in almost three months.

However, Harry found himself thrilled at the knowledge that his only remaining father figure would now be teaching his favorite class to him.

Sirius looked over at him as he sat back down and winked, knowing this was a complete surprise to the Gryffindor. He then pointedly brought his attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Now then, we have faced many hardships these past few years. We have fought through a war and have lost our own headmaster in the peril. This year I would like us to concentrate on rebuilding our school and it's natural beauty. I expect each and every student to take heed to the sorting hats words. Four friends created this school for you. They became friends despite their differences. I now expect you to figure out how to become friendly with all four houses in a way that bonds our school without the rivalry or animosity."

"Because of this, I have decided to make many more fun activities and events available to the school. The first of these will begin next week. I will be assigning each 7th year student to a new 1st year student from a different house. You are to act as a big brother or sister to this student. I expect you to show them around, help them with homework, and just generally hang out with them and their new friends. You will be receiving more information with your schedules tomorrow morning."

"Now then, I am sure you have all quite tired of listening to me speak, so without further to do. Let's eat!"

At McGonagall's words the trays and plates around the tables all filled up with wonderful foods and treats, much to the delight of the famished students.

Harry began to pile some sweet corn and turkey legs onto his plate when Ginny finally decided to speak up.

"He took 60 points from Gryffindor, already Harry! Can you believe that? Originally he only took 50, but I called him on that and he bumped I up to 60. AND he gave me detention for a whole week! I've hated few people, but I really, really, _really_ hate that stupid ferret face.

Harry turned in surprise toward Ginny who was picking at a roll and scowling at the table in general. "But Gin, what'd you do to make him take away any points to begin with?" He whispered, glancing to make sure Ron wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Well, Justin and I, we… the thing is… well, we kind of got distracted on the carriage ride up to the school. And, um, Malfoy kind of found us being distracted." Ginny flushed deep crimson red and look away from Harry refusing to meet his eye.

"So Malfoy caught you two snogging and took points away?" Harry questioned, turning to shoot a quick glare at the blond sitting across the room.

"Well no, not exactly, he kind of caught us doing _more_ than snogging." Ginny flushed impossibly even more red at this confession and turned to peer at Harry with inquiring eyes. She was unsure of his reaction, and afraid he would get mad. This was the last thing she wanted, because if Ron found out she knew he would flip.

Harry blinked twice, then his eyes opened in shock. Finally he looked at Ginny and busted out laughing so loudly it rang across the entire hall. He only got laughed harder at the look of disbelief and guilt written in Ginny's blue eyes.

"Oi! Harry what's so funny?" Ron had turned at his friends laughter and was now eager to get in on the joke.

"Nothing, Ron! Just a joke Ginny told me. It's a 'you had to be there kind of thing' though. Sorry." Harry chocked out around his laughter.

Ron shrugged and continued to guzzle in inhumanly amounts of food.

Ginny stared at Harry in confusion for a second, but finally turned back to her own dinner when he winked in merriment at her.

The rest of the feast was spent in amicable silence as the students ate to their hearts content and lounged happily in the warmth of the great hall.

Once the dessert plates had been cleared of all the remaining leftover sweets at the end of the large meal Professor McGonagall stood up once more.

"You may now journey to your homerooms. Your things have already been placed into your rooms and I expect everyone to get straight to bed. Classes begin bright and early tomorrow and I hope want everyone to be in their best mindset."

With that she clapped her hands and the dishes immediately cleared.

Harry waited while Ginny ran to give Justin a quick hug goodnight before the two headed towards the Gryffindor dorms.

As they walked out of the doors they were stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Ginny, you begin your detention tomorrow night with Professor Snape. He was most interested in your lack of respect for those in charge of you." Malfoy smirked as he turned and walked off ignoring the glaring eyes behind him.

"Just let it go Gin, you know he's only trying to get a rise out of you." Harry mumbled sleepily as he tugged her arm towards the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny grumbled, but eventually relented and followed Hair up the stairs. The reached the common room right as Ron announced that the password, _Mandrake Cry_, To the first years. The whole house sleepily stumbled into the room and the older houses immediately headed towards their rooms while the first years were directed by Ron and the new female prefect, Natalie Fairbourne, to their dorm rooms.

Harry said goodbye to Ginny by the stairs and dragged himself into his dorm ready to collapse on his bed and go to sleep.

-----

This as absolutely the worst thing in the world. Unlike the rest of the lucky students in the school, who all got to go straight to sleep in their wonderful comfy beds, Draco was currently sitting with Hermione Granger in the headmistresses' office.

It had been over two hours since the rest of the school had gone up to bed and it was nearing midnight. Draco was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to his private room and collapse.

That however did not seem to be the case of what he was going to be able to do. Instead he was sitting around, having finished his hour of patrolling the halls after bed hours, waiting on Professor McGonagall to come in and explain to them just what she wanted them to do with the new first year/ seventh year partnership.

At least he wasn't the only one that was exhausted. Granger seemed about to fall asleep on her feet standing next to him. Her hair was bushier than ever and her eyes were bleary and bloodshot.

Finally Professor McGonagall swept into the room and immediately began speaking.

"As you know I have spent a great deal of my summer working on my plans for this program. However, I have not yet had time to match students up yet. Mainly because I wanted to wait and see what houses each student would be sorted into. I only brought you two in here to see if you had any recommendations off of the first years you have met tonight. I would like each group to complement each nicely. But I am serious in that I shall have no two from the same house placed together. Now then do either of you have ideas on any people?"

She stared expectantly at the two teens in front of her. Draco shook his head no. He hadn't really even met any of the new first years except a couple in his own Slytherin house. And, he hadn't gotten to know those ones to really get a feel for their personality.

Hermione opened her mouth briefly, then closed it thinking hard. Finally she also shook her head no at the professor.

"Very well then, I didn't particularly expect you two to have any suggestions. However, please come see me at anytime over the next week if you do get any ideas. You may head to your beds now."

She waved the two away before also leaving her office to go towards her own private quarters.

Draco immediately rushed for the stairs to head back to his private room and was closely followed by Granger.

Their rooms were directly across from each other hidden in a small alcove on the sixth floor. Both doors were hidden behind almost identical paintings that would only open for themselves or those that they had invited into their rooms.

Hermione quickly retreated into her room without a glance back at Draco as he peered at the paintings. The paintings were practically identical in every way. They had a young man, or on Hermione's door girl, who were swinging their legs while sitting on a tree that had fallen, creating a natural bridge, over a calm flowing river in the middle of a forest.

Draco laughed as he noticed that the man in his picture was in fact himself and his painted self was sneering at the young woman in Hermione's picture currently. Draco also noticed that it was herself painted in her picture and she was completely ignoring his paining, but was busy reading a book titled _Magical Trees and Shrubs of the Rain Forest_.

Draco laughed again at the ingenuity of the pictures and quickly climbed into his room.

He found himself in a small version of the Slytherin Common Room, although it was much warmer than since he was no longer in the dungeons. There was a roaring fire in the fire place and several statues and paintings of Salazar Slytherin hanging around. Above the fireplace there was a large Slytherin flag with the green snake wiggling in happiness at the warmth of the fire below it.

Draco smiled genuinely at the décor of his common room and tiredly climbed the stairs ready to pass out and go to sleep.

He had barely closed his eyes for the night when, Draco felt an arm shaking him awake. "Go away," he mumbled grouchily as he attempted to turn away from the offending arm.

"Malfoy, come on we have to get up! We only have a half hour before our morning patrol hour begins."

At the voice Malfoy's eyes had bolted wide open and he now sat up angily, "What the hell, Granger? How in the name of Merlin did you get into my room?!"

Granger stood next to him completely dressed and ready to go. She had puled her bushy hair back out of her face in a McGonagall-like bun and, Draco was surprised to notice, she had a touch of eyeliner and mascara surrounding her puppy dog brown eyes.

She flushed red when she saw the appraising look in his face, however, she refused to be embarrassed by it. "You need to get up now, Malfoy. It's 5:30 and we're supposed to be patrolling the halls at 6, making sure kids aren't wandering around before breakfast. So get your pretty little head out of bed and get ready. I want to go over the plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend with you if we have time."

Malfoy grinned mischievously, "You think I'm pretty, Granger? Aw, I always figured you were the one girl in the school that didn't love me. Now I'm officially the most wanted guy in school."

Hermione glared at him and headed towards the door, "You know I hate you, Malfoy. Get over yourself. I'll meet you outside at 6. Be ready!"

Draco winced as he heard his door slam shut. He really hated that stupid mudblood. In all her bushy haired glory. Pulling him out of bed at 5:30 in the morning. The nerve!

He groaned loudly, wanting nothing more than to return to his deep slumber. Instead he pulled himself out of his bed and headed towards his shower. He could not believe how exhausted he was. Sure the personal room was great, but being Head Boy was quickly proving to be much more work than he had planned to deal with.

Draco stepped out of the shower and quickly summoned his robes. He spent his last ten minutes fussing over his hair. Sure, there were plenty of charms that could control his hair in minutes, but he had always preferred to do it himself. It gave him more control over the outcome.

With only 15 seconds left until the clock struck 6:00 AM, Draco stepped out of his room into the alcove coming face ot face with Granger, who was about to enter his room again to get him up.

"Wow, Granger. I never knew you were so desperate to see me." Draco sneered as he turned away and walked off.

"I wasn't desperate to see you, Malfoy! But, we have work to do!" He heard her spit back as he stepped out of the alcove.

"Well I'm up, now lets get to work so I don't have to see you anymore." Draco left the glaring Gryffindor and immediately headed towards the fourth floor where he was expected to patrol for the next hour before he was allowed to escape to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Thus far, Draco's new position as head boy seemed to be a complete let down.

-----

**A/N: Okay so classes will start next chapter, sorry for the delay. **

**So who do you think should be paired together in the big brother little brother program? Ideas are quite welcome.**

**Next chapter: Classes begin and Animagus lessons.**


	3. Strange Animagus

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except the plot line, and some of the characters that you don't recognize. This lovely world though belongs to JKR.

**AN:** 2 reviews? I mean come on two?! Oh and thank you to both of you for the lovely reviews, they made my day. (: The rest of you 54 or so visitors, I say humph. Review this time okay? It really makes me happy -puppy eyes-

-----

"You have got to be kidding me! This is totally unfair!"

Ron's annoyed voice dragged Harry's attention from his eggs, which he had be staring at blankly for the past ten minutes, wishing he were back in bed.

"What's wrong Ron? You look like Hermione told you she's pregnant or something." Harry snorted at the crazed look in the tall redheads eyes.

"This is what's wrong, Harry! Look at your course schedule instead of your eggs why don't you!" Ron shoved the paper that had been sitting untouched next to Harry at his face furiously before turning back to stare bewilderedly at his own schedule in unadulterated anguish.

Harry curiously picked up his own schedule noticing it had a rather long note at the top from McGonagall about the schedules.

**ALL STUDENTS SHOULD BE AWARE THAT THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE IN HOW WE WILL CONDUCT CLASS SCHEDULES THIS YEAR. IN AN EFFORT TO FOLLOW OUR GOAL OF SCHOOL UNITY, ALL HOUSES WILL BE SPLIT UP FOR DIFFERENT CLASSES. THERE WILL NOW BE A NUMBER OF STUDENTS FROM EACH HOUSE IN YOUR CLASSES, HOWEVER, NOT ALL STUDENTS FROM ANY ONE HOUSE WILL BE IN THE SAME CLASS. PLEASE CONSULT YOUR HEAD OF HOUSES IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS REGARDING THE NEW CLASS SCHEDULING.**

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. Did that mean that He, Hermione, and Ron wouldn't have all of their classes together the way that they always had in the past? He couldn't believe McGonagall would split up the houses the way she now was.

As he pulled out his new class schedule he noticed the rest of the school didn't seem to be taking the news lightly either. There was an excited buzz flowing throughout the entire Great Hall as students discussed the new changes with their friends. Many students were consulting their friends trying to find out which were in their new classes and which had been separated from them.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione conversing quietly between over their schedules. Hermione had somehow conjured a pink highlighter out of her quill and she seemed to be highlighting the classes that they had together. Harry couldn't help but notice how few pink lines were on his friends schedules. He gulped worried about how few classes he would have with his friends.

"Here Harry hand me your schedule. I'll highlight classes you have with me in purple and classes with Ron in yellow. Ones that all three of us share will flash both colors." Hermione reached her hand distractedly across the table to grab Harry's class schedule from him while continuing to frown at her own schedule.

Harry handed it over easily enough, not really caring to have to watch the discovery of his lack of classes with his friends.

"I can't believe this, totally unfair! How am I going to survive half these classes without your help Hermione!" Ron muttered darkly as he watched Hermione's quill change colors with a flick of her wrist while she continued to work on the three schedules.

"Ronald, you know I can still help you! We'll be taking the same classes, just at different times. Really, you are perfectly capable of working on your own." Harry swallowed a snort at the disbelieving look on his best friend's face.

"But Hermione what if I ca-"

"No buts about it! Now here! This will make you feel a bit better!" Hermione shoved the schedules back at the two boys and began pointing things out.

"Now we all three still have Care of Magical Creatures together, and Herbology. Harry, you and Ron share Potions and Divination. I have History of Magic and Astronomy with you. Ron, we share Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. That leaves you alone for those three classes, Harry. I have Potions alone, and my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes class of course. Ron, you only have History of Magic and Astronomy alone."

As she had explained the shares classes she had pointed out random things and made small notes on each schedule with her quill, completely bewildering the two boys who stared dumbfounded at their marked up schedules.

"Honestly you two, it's not that difficult! We'll still see each other quite a bit. In classes. Plus, we're all bound to have a couple of other people we're friends with in each class. I most surprised they changed the schedule timing completely. Look a this, instead of double potions first. Ron and I have Charms and Harry, you have Transfiguration. Then we meet up for Herbology. After lunch you two have Divination and I have Arithmancy."

Hermione laid down her quill on the table looking at her friends expectantly. However, before either could reply owls started to stream in with the morning mail.

Many new first years throughout the room began to point and stare in excitement as owls flew over the students in search of their owners. Harry smiled brightly as he watched his owl, Hedwig quickly swoop down to perch on his shoulder.

He pulled the small note on her left leg off of her and offered her a bit of toast. She took it happily and nibbled at his fingers before swooping to visit Ginny on the other side of the table.

During his short relationship with the youngest Weasley, Ginny had somehow managed to steal the snowy owl's heart. Harry had a small inkling feeling that Hedwig hadn't forgiven him for not rekindling their relationship. She always made a show of paying more attention to Ginny whenever the two were around each other.

Harry sighed and opened the white paper he had detached from his owl's leg moments before. It was a short note of greeting from Hagrid. Harry smiled happily. It seemed that no matter what some things would never change.

_Harry, try to come visit me in the cabin on Saturday. Got something' cool to show you. Bring Hermione and Ron too of course. Welcome back. Can' believe its your final year. Hogwarts won' be the same without you causing trouble next year._

_- hagrid_

Leaning over, Harry tossed the note to Hermione who were busy unrolling her daily copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry. I won't be able to come. I have an all day meetings with the prefects on Saturday. But, make sure you tell him hello for me. Ron, you don't have your meeting till late in the evening so you'll be able to go down too."

Hermione handed the note back to Harry giving him an apologetic grin. Harry shrugged and scribbled a reply before whistling to Hedwig to bring her back to him.

"Here you go girl, take that to Hagrid for me okay, love?" Hedwig hooted happily in reply before raising her wings and flying off.

"I still can't believe they are separating us his year! It's our last year. We aren't going to make new friends that mean much to us now." Ron grumbled while stealing the untouched sausage from Hermione's plate.

"Yeah, Ronald, I can see your so upset. You can barely eat in your distress." Hermione mumbled back rolling her eyes before losing herself into the news in the wizarding world.

Ron glared at his girlfriend and reached to steal the last of her grapes also before turning his attention to Harry. "So, you think you're going to survive transfiguration okay without me and Hermione mate?"

"I assume so, I mean its not like I'll be the only Gryffindor in there. Plus, I'm pretty friendly with quite a few students from other houses. It'll be no big deal being on my own." Harry smiled at his friend across the table. Ron seemed to be having a hard time dealing with the thought of having the trio split up.

Ron mumbled and stuffed a large piece of toast covered with grape jam into his mouth. "Well, let us know how the new teacher is. I'm surprised she didn't come up to the Gryffindor common room last night. I'm curious about her."

Harry winced at the pieces of food the flew out of Ron's mouth as he spoke.

"Really Ronald! You need to learn how to chew and _then _talk dear!" Hermione remarked exasperatedly as she sat her now folded Daily Prophet down.

She reached for a napkin and began to clean up the mess Ron had created on the table while continuing to chide her boyfriend on his lack of etiquette.

Harry laughed tuning out his two best friends as he glanced back down at his class schedule.

"You know, you three have a surprisingly strong bond for being such a young age. I find it quite awe inspiring really."

Harry jumped at the tinkling voice next to him and turned his head to see the smallest new first year had taken the seat next to him. Last night Harry hadn't realized how truly small she was, but now he noticed the girl couldn't even be four feet tall. She was also surprisingly thin. She had long honey blonde hair that fell into light ringlets half way down her back. Her eyes were large and brown and when she turned to smile at him Harry was reminded of a small puppy from them.

Perhaps the most startling part about the girl was her skin. Harry had heard the term peaches and cream complexion. However, up until now he hadn't understood what that meant. However this tiny little girl had an absolutely flawless, softly glowing complexion.

"Er, yes! I would hope we're close. We've been best friends since we were your age. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What was your name again?"

"Isabella Ogden. But, you may call me Izzy if you would like. My mother has always called me that." The small girl offered a dainty hand to Harry, before narrowing her gaze at him. "You know, nothing will come between you three, even with the budding romance between those two. They will always care deeply for you."

Harry's jaw dropped open at her words. How could she possibly know he worried about that? She grinned at his flabbergasted expression and sat back in her seat.

"I can sense emotional bonds about people. I'm not really full human you see. It's why I came late yesterday. They weren't sure I was human enough to attend Hogwarts. I tend to take after my father much more than my mother. She was a witch you see. My father is a full blooded Giant Pixie though. They are attracted to strong friendships and loves. Full bloods are much more attuned to bonds than I am. But, I am surprisingly strongly attuned to them for only being a half-pixie. Have you ever read the play by William Shakespeare called A Midsummer Night's Dream? We're much like the fairies in his story. Many believe he might have met some pixies which inspired the story."

Harry stared dazedly at the girl in front of him. Being part pixie definitely seemed to answer her small stature he thought. And that story, seemed familiar. He made a mental note to get a copy next chance he got.

"That's quite interesting Izzy, I didn't know there were anything but Cornish Pixies." Harry finally stuttered after sorting his thoughts out.

"Oh, well yes. Most don't. Giant Pixies prefer to keep themselves deep down in the forest. We're also much more civil than Cornish Pixies. We grow to be about 3 feet tall at full height, I'm a bit taller because of my mother. I guess you could say we prefer our privacy. Oh, look at the time! I must be off, I have Herbology first thing this morning. Goodbye Harry, I have enjoyed speaking with you!"

Harry watched the little girl gracefully glide out of the Great Hall in surprise. Before looking around noticing the Great Hall was now quickly emptying of students. Ron and Hermione had already left to head towards their Charms class and as Harry stood up to gather his things for Transfiguration he heard a voice behind him.

"Er, Harry. Hermione told me you also had Transfiguration first. Do you want to go with me? I've asked around. Parvati and Lavender will also be in there, but everyone else from Gryffindor has Charms right now."

Harry smiled at Neville and shrugged his bag onto his arm. "Sure, Nev. Let's go. I want to get a good seat in the room."

------

Draco could not believe his luck. He had absolutely no classes anymore with Pansy. That meant he would see much less of her this year than he had in years past. Hopefully, this would help her give up on him he thought.

As he and Blaise stood outside of the Transfiguration classroom Draco looked glanced around to see who all would be in this class with him.

He saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis standing nearby conversing with a couple of Hufflepuff students. There were quite a few Ravenclaw students hanging around the hallway also.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he saw Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom lounging against the wall right next to the classroom door. It figured, Draco would get lucky enough to be rid of Pansy only to have Potter in more of his classes. Not to mention the retard Longbottom. Now, all of his classes would be held up for the dimwit, Draco thought irritably glaring at the two Gryffindors.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to think our class entire class time would be spent conversing out in the hallway." Draco heard Blaise mutter and turned to see their new teacher, Professor Rootgin, or something like that pushing through the students.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I had a short meeting with your Headmistress this morning and it went quite a bit longer than I had originally expected it to! Excuse me dear! Pardon me!"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the young witch. Well, this was just great. First day of school and already the teachers were showing up to their rooms late. He could just imagine what his family would say about this. Hogwarts just seemed to get worse and worse each year that he was a student here.

He and Blaise followed the rest of the students into the classroom and took a seat near The other Slytherin's in the room on the side closest to the door. Next to them were the Hufflepuffs at the back of the room and the Ravenclaws at the front of the room. Then on the far side the Gryffindors had claimed the seats by the windows.

Draco smirked at this. The school could take the classes with their houses away, but it did not in any way mean that he would be mingling with Gryffindors. He set his books down on his desk and swept out a quill prepared for whatever boring lecture this new Professor planned to give them.

"Well now," the professor turned from the chalkboard on which Draco saw she had written her name, Professor Rutgers, "First matter of business! Do not get comfortable my dears. I will be assigning each of you a partner in this class that you will work with this year! When I call your names you may go sit with your partner."

"You have got to be kidding me! It's like preschool all over again!" Blaise muttered to Draco as their teacher went to retrieve a paper from her desk. "Seriously, we're being _told _where to sit? How dumb can they possibly think we are. I'll bet you anything none of us will be partnered with some one from our house.

Draco and Blaise had both attended a wizarding preschool from the ages of six to ten. It had taught them the general basics, not magic. Just how to read and write with a quill simple things every child needed to learn. Usually in wizarding families, the parents taught those general things to their children in the years before they began Hogwarts. However, his parents had been too busy growing up, so they had sent him off to an elite wizards child school where he had been taught what his parents usually would have taught him.

Draco still remembered the assigned seats, where he had always had to sit next to Gloria Malcolm. She had smelt bad. Like rotten eggs. Yet, he'd been powerless to move away because they'd had to sit alphabetically. Luckily, Gloria had moved to America when she was ten and hadn't actually ever become a student at Hogwarts.

"I agree," Draco mumbled quietly back. "It's probably some other trick started by McGonagall to help bring unity to the school. I don't really care as long as I'm not stuck with some brainless nit wick."

Professor Rutgers returned to the front of the room, having found the list and began to read off the partnered groups. No surprise to Draco, no one was being partnered with anyone in their own house.

Draco watched Longbottom get paired up with a Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot. He smirked, figuring the brainless pair wouldn't get a thing done the entire year.

"Malfoy, Draco, you will be paired up with Potter, Harry."

Draco's eyes popped open! Why Potter? Why always bloody Potter? This was even worse than some brainless Hufflepuff! He groaned in annoyance as he glanced to see Potter glaring daggers in his direction. Well, this was just fabulous. Now he'd get to spend his year with the Golden Boy.

Huffing, Draco picked up his stuff and walked over to Harry's desk taking the seat next to him.

"If we're forced to work together, lets at least make an agreement that we will speak as little as possible, Potter." He mumbled as he sat down, and moved his chair as far from the Gryffindor as he possibly could.

"Fine by me, doubt you can keep your mouth shut though." Harry mumbled back and dodged the light, wordless hex Draco shot at him.

"Now then class! This year we are going to spend an immense amount of time studying people the animagus! Can anyone tell me what that is? Yes miss Brown?"

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can take on the form of one certain animal at will without a wand or incantation. While, anyone can become an animagus, it is a very difficult skill to perfect and few wizards and witches have actually taken the time to became one." Lavender Brown answered matter of fact as she tossed her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Very nice Miss Brown! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, Miss Brown is correct when she says that it is very difficult to perfect the skill, however, anyone can learn to transform for up to thirty seconds before they revert to their original stage. We will begin practicing learning how to focus our aura's on our inner animal today. Most of you won't be able to make a transformation today, maybe not for weeks even. However, I fully trust that by the end of the segment each of you will leave with the knowledge of what you would become should you decide to perfect the kill of being an animagus!"

Professor Rutgers beamed around the room as if this was supposed to excite all of the students to no end. A few of the girls looked excited at discovering just what cute animal they might be able to turn into, but most of the students were paying little attention to the teacher, continuing to sulk over their new assigned seats.

"Alright then, now the key of transforming into your animagus form is simply concentration. You must focus your entire being into the very depths. Just picture yourself soul outside of your body. Then stretch your soul it will naturally stretch into your animagus form. Now once you get your form out the first time it will become easier. But, you must concentrate on your form, your excitement and outer emotions will only send you straight back into your body. If you could please, I would like the entire class to just close your eyes and forget about the classroom around you."

Draco shrugged and closed his silver eyes with the rest of the class. He really didn't see the point of this exercise if most of them wouldn't be able to complete it. However, he did have to admit, the idea of being able to transform into any animal was quite enticing.

"Good, now just breath in and out deeply. Once you feel separate mentally from the classroom, concentrate on separating from your body mentally as well. In a way you will let your senses cease to exist to anything around you. I will call you all back to the class in a few moments."

Draco sat with his eyes closed. This was really weird, and he was not excelling at separating from anything mentally. He couldn't help but to concentrate on the deep breathing of the dark haired wizard next to him. After catching himself counting Harry's breaths Draco pulled his attention away from him, only to notice the small fidgeting sounds of students around the room. He mentally sighed and tried to drown out all noise all together. Only to notice himself listening to the internal rush of blood throughout his body.

This was a bit of progress. He didn't usually notice the tempo of his heart beating when sitting around on his own. Draco allowed himself a mental pat on the back for his accomplishment, only to pull back out and notice Harry breathing again.

Sighing mentally, Draco sat back to wait on the Professor to bring attention back to the class.

He only had to wait about thirty seconds before her voice spoke up, "Okay, now bring your souls back in and when ready open your eyes."

Draco popped his eyes open immediately, along with about three quarters of the rest of the class. A few took a few more seconds to come back to attention, and Draco had to poke Harry in the side for him to open his eyes.

"Great job! I know many of you probably felt no change at all, but every attempt at stretching the soul out of the body only brings you all one step closer to being able to reel in your animagus form. Now then, this time I want you to work with your partner. One of you will again pull your soul out of your mind and body, and begin to attempt at stretching your soul. Allow it to guide you into a new form. I want that person to keep their eyes closed in their concentration. Hold whatever you feel you have achieved as long as possible and then allow yourself to return. Partners, I want you to observe your partner. Note any changes in their form that you notice silently. Once they have returned and opened their eyes, you may quietly discuss what you saw and what they felt. Now then go ahead and get to work. I will be walking around helping those who need it."

Draco watched Potter turn to him, looking surprisingly serene. "Did you want to try first, or observe? I really don't mind either way." Harry offered him a tentative half smile.

"I'd rather observe. That whole soul removal thing didn't work for me very well." Draco replied, accepting this temporary peace between the two.

Harry broke into a grin. "Great! I felt like I was really close to something so I'm excited to see if I can be at all good at the stretching thing."

Draco watched the Gryffindor close his eyes and breath in deeply. Slowly relaxing his body into the chair that he sat in. He watched Harry's eyelashes, Had they always been that long?, flutter a few times before settling against his cheeks softly. His limbs and legs slowly began to droop as if Harry was become a puddle of relaxation. Then he just sat there.

He's fallen asleep! Draco thought sullenly after there had been absolutely no movement from the dark haired boy in front of him for a whole minute. He was about to lean over and poke Harry until he woke up again, when a small movement began in the boy.

Draco watched transfixed as, first, Harry's legs and arms began to slim and shorten slightly. His already long black hair lengthened and his face took a decidedly feminine structure to it. With high cheek bones and pink full lips. Then Harry's entire body seemed to shutter seemed to shutter and Draco gasped at the form in front of him.

Where moments ago Draco's worst enemy had been sitting seemingly asleep, now sat the most gorgeous girl Draco had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair that fell in ringlets around her body. She had beautiful, petite features and an perfectly smooth dark complexion to her skin. She was slim, and perfect in every way.

Draco should have been laughing at the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived had a bloody girl for his animagus form. He knew this somewhere in the very back of him mind. However, right now he was too busy gaping a the beauty in front of him. All the blood in his body running to his nether regions at a pace he wouldn't have thought possible.

As he sat admiring the peaks of her nipples in there perfect shade of pinkness, his trance faded abruptly. She might be bloody gorgeous, but she was also stark naked, in the middle of a room!

He whipped off his robe and tossed it around the girls glorious, naked form with a protective glance around the classroom. Thankfully, it seemed that no one else had noticed that Harry had changed yet.

As he tucked his school robe around her beautiful thin shoulders, resisting his sudden urge to lean down and nibble at the beautiful skin where her shoulder connected to her collar bone, Harry shuddered again.

As quickly as he changed, the Gryffindor returned to his male form with his clothes back on. Allowing Draco just enough time to snatch his robe back and use it to cover the large tent in his pants, before the emerald eyes opened back up.

"Why'd you touch me, Malfoy? I had the form right? I could feel it! I had a strong hold on it, until you distracted me by touching me." Had Harry's eyes always been that green? Hey seemed to sparkle even more when he was angry.

"You were naked Potter! I had to cover you before the rest of the class saw your hideous body!" Draco swallowed the blush he felt building as his mind conjured the supposedly hideous body for him. He carefully set his face into an emotionless mask, turning his liquid silver eyes into a cold, heartless grey.

"Excuse me for trying to save you some major embarrassment." He huffed glancing away from the now gleaming eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing him with their gaze.

"But, but I was in my animagus form right? I felt it. I wasn't me physically! It wouldn't matter, I was an animal, not a human. It wouldn't matter that I was naked, right?"

Sneering at the uncertain look on Harry's face, Draco slowly drawled. "Oh yes, you were your animagus form alright, Potter. Now tell me, why is it that you turn into a girl for your form, eh? Are you secretly a transsexual girl deep down in that body of yours?" His grin grew large at the horrified expression on the Gryffindor's face.

"Your joking, right? I was not a girl. I was an animal. Now tell me what animal I was, stop joking." His green emeralds seemed to melt into a pleading expression that Draco found tearing at the strings in his heart. How in the world was Potter doing that?

"Sorry, kid. No jokes. You were in fact a girl. Actually, it's quite interesting. I've never heard of an animagus form remaining human. Usually, you take the form of your patronus. I wonder why your different. When you attacked me in our third year, I thought it was a stag coming at me, not a girl."

Draco curiously stared at Harry's face, hoping the boy might have some idea for why he had turned into a girl. Mentally, he knew he needed to stop acting so civil. After all, He was Draco Malfoy, and this was Harry Potter. But, his interest had been spiked, amongst other things. Once Draco got curious about something, he didn't stop until he got the answer. Just because this involved his enemy, did not mean that Harry would be any difference at all.

"I don't know, I'll see what I can find out about it. Now did you want to try before we leave?" Harry seemed to be in shock over his secret female him. Not even noticing that this was his worst enemy he was conversing with.

Draco sighed, "Not really, I need to practice extracting my soul from my body first. Besides we only have a few more minutes in here."

As if she had been listening to their conversation, Professor Rutgers swept to the front of the room calling the students attention back to her and away from their partners.

"Now then, we will continue these exercises during our next class on Thursday. I would like a 2 foot long essay about transforming into an animagus and how it affects one's behavior due next class also. You may all go ahead and leave as soon as you are ready to head towards your next class. Have a great day."

Draco practically ran out of the room, followed swiftly by Blaise.

"What happened, man? You look like your in dire pain. I know you don't like Potter, but he can't be that bad."

He stared at the dark haired wizard in front of him, trying to decide if he was worthy the truth. "No, nothing like that. Harry was perfectly civil. But, he was able to transform. Into, into… into the most gorgeous woman I have ever, in my life laid eyes on, and she was naked Blaise! I didn't know what to do! Oh God!"

Blaise smirked knowingly at Draco as he doubled over from the pressure in his cock which had gotten even stiffer at his mental image of girl Harry's naked form.

"Go take care of that Draco, people will notice you sporting a hard on all day. I'll distract Professor Sprout somehow when you get down there. Now go!"

Without having to be told twice, Draco turned around and sprinted towards the nearest Boy's Lavatories.

------

Harry watched the students gather their things and head out of the room. He picked up his own bag and headed towards Neville who stood waiting for him at the door to the room.

"My goodness, that was so hard! Hannah and I didn't get anywhere. Anytime I closed my eyes I just heard other things around the classroom and I couldn't get passed it. I just sat there listening to everyone breathing and moving around me. Did you have any more luck than me?

"What? Oh, no. Um, I didn't either. I guess there's a reason only a few wizards and witches have an animagus form." Harry quickly decided not to inform anyone, except for Ron and Hermione about his form and what it could possibly mean.

"Okay, well I have a free period now. I think I'll go get started on that essay for Professor Rutgers. How about you?" Neville looked worried at the obviously freaked out expression in his friends face. He didn't want to push Harry, because he knew the dark haired wizard would only pull back when pushed.

"Um, Herbology next. With Ron and Hermione. I'll walk with you down to the entrance hall though."

The two walked down in companionable silence. Neville headed towards the library and Harry headed towards Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him by the front doors.

"Hey mate, you okay?" Ron peered into Harry's still glazed look.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go to Herbology though. I want to finish this day as quickly as possible."

"Wow, was Transfiguration that bad? I talked to Parvati Patil while we were waiting for you, she said that you got partnered up with Malfoy in that class that stinks Harry." Hermione swung an arm comfortingly around him as the trio headed towards the greenhouses for their next class.

"He actually wasn't too bad, but well, something happened. I'll tell you about it after dinner. Now lets go."

Harry spent the rest of the day in general silence, only spoken when he was spoken to. He was so out of it that he didn't notice all the concerned looks his friends were exchanging around him. Or the rant Ron had when Malfoy was able to sneak into class fifteen minutes late undetected because Blaise Zabini had accidentally knocked over five bags of soil on his way to grab three pots.

Luckily, no one was really able to talk much at all in Herbology that day. Professor Sprout had them planting Sleeping Baby Daisies, which required complete silence because they would die immediately if awoken while out of the pots.

She explained how when fully grown the daisies were a key ingredient in the Dreamless Sleep Potion. And Assigned an essay on the uses of the Sleeping Baby Daisies before dismissing the students ten minutes late for their lunch.

At lunch Harry escaped quickly. Telling his friends he was feeling a bit nauseous and was going to go rest before his Divination class.

Hermione bugged him about needing to eat at least a little bit before she would let him return to the common room. So Harry snagged a bowl of apple sauce before heading out of the Great Hall.

He was so distracted that he didn't even hear the footsteps following behind him until he felt the hand tapping his shoulder. He whirled around to find himself facing Luna Lovegood.

"Neville said you were upset after your Transfiguration class. So I thought 'd bring you this." She pressed as small rock into his palm and closed his fingers around it.

"I'm sure you've heard of it, the muggles have a similar object. It's Stress Reliever. When you squeeze it, it will remove all your worries and problems from your mind temporarily. I found it in an Italian shop a few years ago and find it is wonderful at reigning in my excitement when I meet new creatures. Many react poorly to excitement, so it's vital to remain calm when approaching them. Well, go on then, give it a squeeze."

Harry hesitantly tightened his hand around the rock. Surprisingly, the rock wasn't hard, the way he'd first thought it was. Instead it formed into the shape of his fist as he squeezed. Immediately, he felt all the worries and problems he had been obsessing over since his Transfiguration class subside to a far part of his mind.

"Wow, that really works. Amazing, thanks Luna. You are the best." Harry grinned broadly at the blonde witch in front of him.

"Well, your welcome then Harry. Why don't you keep it with you. Eventually, your stress will return, until you've done something to conquer it. Perhaps you could get some advice from a Star Trout Molonki, they really give the best advice. Until your ready though, this rock will keep your emotions at bay."

"Yeah, I'll do that Luna. Hey, do you by chance know anything about Giant Pixies? I've never heard of them before." Harry spoke up, remembering his conversation with Isabella that morning.

"Oh yes! Delightful little creatures. Very charming, and flirtatious. They are probably, the most romantically speaking creature on the planet when they want to be. Oh and very meddlesome too. The love to give a humans a push in the right direction of a relationship. At least, if they believe it's the right relationship to be forming. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Oh, no reason really, just one of the new fist years in my house, she told me this morning that she is half giant pixie. I hadn't hard of their existence before and was wondering what they are. She seems very nice."

"Oh well, of course she's nice. They are very friendly after all. Oh Harry, you have to introduce her to me! I absolutely love Giant Pixies. When I met some a few years ago with father they were just a gem to stay with, even if the girls kept trying to charm their way into father's pants, you must as soon as possible!"

"Well of course I will Luna, you're my favorite girl after all." Harry laughed at the picture. Luna was practically jumping around in her excitement of the news of Isabella.

"Oh thank you Harry, Well I need to go, I have potions next and you should probably go to. Don't forget that rock. Bye dear!"

Harry watched Luna skip off back down towards the dungeons before he turned back himself and headed towards the stairs. Talking with Luna had ended up taking his entire lunch hour and now he would have to sprint in order to make it to Divination on time.

-----

School starts soon, which means that updates will be farther apart. I will try to get as much written as I can though before to try and keep fairly regular updates. I promise some fluff moments will be coming very soon. I just don't want to rush it.

Next Chapter: Everyone finds out about Harry's animagus.


End file.
